Axel's new house
by Imani Faith
Summary: Axel gets a house, he's happy that he can live in a place all his own until he finds out that something else lives there... ONESHOT


Hello people! I hope you enjoy this story! This is another oneshot I've come up with, once again it's comedy ^^ I hope you like it!

enjoy!

REVIEW!

Axel's new house

Axel had finally gotten a new home! He was super excited and glad that he had saved up enough money to buy a house. He took out a couple of loans but was more concerned with the fact that he was able to pay off the first down payment. He smiled with complete joy.

The realtor handed Axel the keys to his new home. Axel smiled with a cocky smile and waved the lady off.

Axel was feeling like he forgot something though, as he watched her walk off. 'Huh, I must me just too excited to think straight.'

Axel sighs and turns to see his ranch. He smiled and walked up to the door. He was welcomed to do whatever he wanted with the house now. But he had to first get his furniture to the house. He went to the door and opened the door.

He smelled the new paint, the new carpet and the new EVERYTHING!

He sighed with great relief.

_SNIFF SNIFF_

Axel's smile vanished as the small sound bothered his ears. He narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out what the sound was… but after a while it was gone.

"Huh, must be hearing things," Axel said shrugging.

$-*-*-$

After a while the furniture was in the house, all set up and ready to go!

Axel flopped on the sofa and crossed his legs. He felt so relieved; he bought a house without a single dime of the OXIII's help. He felt so accomplished. He fell asleep dreaming about the many things he'd do with his new home.

Suddenly waking him from his sleep, Axel hears the breaking of glass. He jolts and looks around the house to see if he was dreaming or not. He slowly and sleepily stands to investigate the sound. He goes into the kitchen (the only place in house where glass could break) and finds a plate broken on the floor.

Axel raises an eyebrow and walked over to it. He kneels down and tilts his head. Then to his left he hears something like claw marks scraping the floor. Axel quickly snaps his head to see a small string like thinks disappearing behind the washer-machine. He narrows his eyes and realizes that there was a small brown dot near his foot. He widen his eyes as he jumps up in degust. "EW!" Axel realized that he was next to a small dropping of poop.

Axel connected the dots quickly and realized that his house of white, his living room of cream and red, his bed room of blue, his bathroom of yellow, his kitchen of fire red and bright orange was housing a mouse.

Furious, Axel called the realtor. "What the freak?! Why didn't you tell me there was a mouse here?!" he yelled through the phone.

The man on the other line (obviously chuckling) said in response, "Sorry, sir, you could either sell the house for fifty percent cheaper than what you bought it for or you can leave, but trust me that mouse won't leave."

Axel groaned, "I'm not selling my house! I earned it! I'm going to keep it!"

The man held back a laugh, "Alright, sir but you'll have to contact me if your mind changes."

Axel groaned and hung up the phone, suddenly at the corner of his eye a white mouse was in the door way of his kitchen staring at him. Axel stared back. Axel faked a run toward it and the mouse didn't move. Axel narrowed his eyes out of confusion. 'He didn't move… strange… mice are suppose to be… mice… afraid of everything. I don't get…" he folded his arms as he thought. 'Hm…. I guess I could handle it,' he sucked his teeth, 'if I can handle giant heartless I can handle a small mouse.'

Axel agreed with himself and decided to try and at least catch the mouse before he tries to kill it.

The next morning…

Axel rushed in the house with a bag filled with sticky traps, Axel had bought them because the traps kept the mouse alive as long as it could without food. So Axel wouldn't feel bad if the mouse caught to a sticky trap. Axel could get to the mouse after a night and he'd be able to remove it from the sticky pad, wash the sticky stuff from the mouse's body then release it far away from the house. It was perfect!

Axel placed dozens of sticky mouse traps all over the house.

After a few hours Axel rested on the sofa for the whole day, watching TV and eating pizza for dinner and for desert (his favorite) salty-sweet ice cream!

Soon Axel fell asleep.

The next morning…

Axel woke up to his alarm clock. He yawned and stood, he shook his hair as he cracked his shoulders.

SNIFF SNIFF

Axel slowly turned his head with a smile. He thought that he won! He turned to toward the closest sticky pad to see that the mouse was right next to… and even worse… all of the pads that Axel could see were turned upside down.

Axel's green eyes stared in shock. "What the heck?!" Axel watched as the mouse ran off at that moment he heard his fridge open and close. Suddenly the mouse came back with a large piece of cheese in it's mouth. The mouse paused, glanced at Axel then ran off to its hole behind the washer-machine.

Axel was frozen in place.

A week later…

Axel jumped to hear the door bell ring. He ran to the door, opened it and welcomed the exterminator in.

"What seems to be the problem?" he man said as a greeting.

Axel grinned, "There's a smart mouse in my house, I want it out."

"Got it, well thanks for covering all the stuff, that makes my job a little easier."

The man nods to Axel and politely asks him to leave. Axel nods with a smile and waits for three hours. Axel went to the movies, went shopping and went to the weapon's depot.

Axel came back to see the mouse sitting on the sofa… with a mouse sized face mask.

The next week…

"Mickey you gotta help me! This mouse is impossible!"

Mickey smiled, "I'll see what I can do!" Mickey nodded and went into the house. Axel followed.

Axel pointed out the corner where the house usually hides. Mickey nodded and went over to the corner, a few moments later the mouse appeared.

Mickey and the mouse exchanged some words (which Axel didn't understand) and after a few minutes Mickey sighed and turned to Axel. "Um… I'm not sure how to say this… But he says that he's not leavin', he said he's not leaving this house EVER."

Axel was wide eyed and then suddenly narrowed his eyes. "He's leaving this house."

Axel, irritated beyond his control had fire engulf his body for a second. The floor had burn marks in it. The ceiling was stained with soot, and the air was for a minor second filled with smoke.

Axel decided that he would take the last resort, he was going to kill the mouse. As the fire died down he was suddenly hit in the gut, he felt like he was forgetting something… something important. But he couldn't remember. Axel opened a corridor and was inside a hardware store, as he traveled through the store that feeling bothered him to no end. It grew and grew and grew. He felt like he was going to lose his mind with this mouse and this nudging feeling.

Axel bought the snap mouse traps, he didn't want to kill the mouse but it seemed like that was his only option. Buying bags upon bags of these traps, Axel basically cleared the store of every snap trap in the store. Axel spent over three hundred dollars and he was glad to do it.

Axel opened a corridor and was back home now. He kept an evil grin on his face as he started to set the traps into place, he started with the part of the room farthest from him and then he worked his way to his room, covering every square inch of the rooms. As he reached his room he placed the traps all over the floor leaving a small path for him to use the bathroom. He rubbed his hands together as he sat in bed, he was sure the mouse would be dead in the morning.

"Sorry little guy but I tried to get you of here peacefully," Axel smiled, he stuffed the back of head into the pillow and closed his eyes.

Axel woke up with the sun beaming in his face through the window. He smiled as he figured the mouse was gone, dead.

Opening his eyes he saw black eyes staring back at him.

Axel did a double take and realized that the mouse was on his chest. Axel instantly jumped out of bed and his feet met the metal traps. Screaming in pain, Axel falls and the traps start to collect on his back, screaming, again, he flips over onto his belly, his nose and chest were covered in traps.

Axel's eyes watered as he slowly collected himself (other than the fact that he had no choice) and got on his hands and knees. Axel slowly, with great pain, reached for the trap that pinched his nose. He pulled it off and realized that the mouse was sitting on his bed.

Axel frowned with great anger. He narrowed his eyes as his body was surrounded with fire.

Axel's body is covered by his fire and the traps burn and melt off. Axel stood and stared the mouse down as fire continues to surround him.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GET OUT OR DIE! GOT. IT. MEMORIZED?!"

The mouse stared at him. Then with a slow motion shook its head, "No."

Axel narrowed his eyes as the mouse quickly made its way and magically avoided each and every trap. Axel (still covered with fire) slowly turns red. Axel then fills his hands with fireballs, he then starts to throw them at the mouse.

LEFT

RIGHT

LEFT

RIGHT

Axel threw fireballs at the mouse as it zig-zagged around avoiding the fiery spheres of death. Axel chased it around and missed EVERY SINGLE HIT.

The mouse hid in his usual hole, Axel chased it and found that he couldn't reach the house. He furiously pushed the washer away and shot fire at the hole.

That's when he heard a large crack.

Axel looked up and found his house burning.

Axel's house soon after came crashing down on him. He survived with no damages but his house was destroyed.

Axel sat in the rubble, confused and furious.

Axel's neighbor came along and saw Axel sitting in the rumble, "Are you okay?!"

Axel groaned, "Yeah," he walked out of the burning and smothering and fallen house. Axel groaned, "I can't believe this…"

"I called the fire department and the police, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm gonna haveta call my realtor," Axel said, he pulled out his cell phone and as he did so a car pulled up and parked in front of the house. Axel narrowed his eyes, this person he had recognized but he didn't know how he knew this person.

"Mr. Axel," the man had his hand out for Axel to shake it. "I'm here for my appoint-" His eyes passed Axel and went to the rumble. "Uh…"

"It's a long, story… but who are you?"

"I'm the insurance agent, remember I was gonna come to the house to see if your house was fit for the insurance you wanted?"

Axel's eyes widened as he realized who he was. Then it all caved on him, Axel realized what that nagging feeling was, he didn't actually get the insurance on the house yet…

The agent nervously grinned, "Well, um, there's not much I can do here, sir, since you're house has been burned down already," he said slowly backing away, he knew for a fact Axel was growing more and more upset.

Axel kept his eyes narrowed as the agent sped off. His neighbor sighed, "Well, Axel you can say with me if you want, you know, for a while, until you get your house back," Axel glared at him. "Or… I could just… leave," the neighbor slowly backed off, leaving Axel to wait for the fire men and the police alone.

Once alone, Axel gave himself a facepalm and stood there.

At that moment the mouse crawled up his leg and back and sat on Axel's head.

"Go away," Axel said with a groan.

"I told you I wasn't leaving."

Axel's eyes opened up wide as he realized the small voice was coming from the mouse.

-The End-


End file.
